


Vampire falls

by Muted_galaxies_xo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher is Trying, Gen, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Gravity Falls AU, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Lust, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Minor Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Unrequited Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, vampire takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muted_galaxies_xo/pseuds/Muted_galaxies_xo
Summary: We didn't see it when they took over,it just came one day and the whole town seemed to submit to the vampires.We knew him as this random kid who claimed to have powers, no one could have guessed he had this secret hidden behind closed doors. No one knew the deal he had made centuries ago.Welcome to gravity falls, just west of normal .... vampires have taken over
Relationships: Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Vampire falls chapter 1- this is our town and we run the show  
Under her feet the staircase creaked, the feet belonged to Mabel Maria Pines,the once bubbly carefree resident of gravity falls Oregon, known by everyone in town. That was of course a different time in the town's history, before the vampires made themselves know, before everything changed. Gideon Gleeful, of all people, was the ruler of the vampires. Mabel sighed in expiration, she was the main bait for Gideon, he wanted her, her everything and it made her absolutely sick to her stomach to think about.  
The day he went missing they figured out things had to change, the men were all gone and soon most girls followed suit. Those left ran.  
Not that they would get very far.

The dresses tended to keep movement restricted, Victorian ladies didn’t get very far when the ripper attacked.

Oh and vampires were faster.

The shack seemed like a perfect place, some supernatural barrier kept them safe  
But they couldn’t be in there forever, they had to eat.  
At the kitchen table sat the ginger girl she had once looked up to with such a high regard,

Now?  
Now the two were complete equals in pretty much every way. 

"good morning Mabel , sleep well"  
No

“Yeah,you?”

“I slept good, thanks”

They were both lying, Wendy's voice was scruffy and scratchy and she couldn’t hide the bags under her eyes. None of them could. 

The act of constantly playing cat and mouse, day in day out was getting to them. 

Food was on the decline and soon they’d have nothing, no choice but to give themselves in.

The brown haired girl walked towards the sink and poured herself a glass of water, the world outside the shack was what she had to fight against, plants were over growing and coming from the forest- it meant protection 

From him

Without even thinking about it she put a hand to her bare neck where her first bite mark was.Her fingers seemed to fall into the holes made by the piercing teeth. 

He’d grabbed her by the arm when it all started, she could feel him cutting off the flow of blood in her arm, she knew he wasn’t letting go of her.  
“Get off of me” she screamed as she tried to fight to get away from him.  
She just had to get back to the shack, back to where she was safe.  
He pulled her by the waist so her back was against him, she felt his breath on her neck as he moved her hair out of the way.  
This is the end she had though, this is where death finally catches up to me.She gasps as the fangs pierce the skin and she starts to feel faint.

She shakes her head moving her hand away from her neck and putting the cup on the side next to the sink before turning back to look at wendy "So do we have any plans for the vampires,then " 

Wendy didn’t look up instead just shaking her head and scrolling through what looked like news, they didn’t hear from the rest of the world much  
The rest of the world already didn’t know of the town, who would care now?

“The rest of the world is still functioning, without us” Wendy said, finally looking up from her tablet.  
She didn’t look the same anymore, neither did Mabel, Wendy’s hair had lost it’s natural shine and her body was starting to lose its shape showing that finally the vampires were getting to one of them. Mabel on the other hand had started to fill out her body while at the same time grabbing onto whatever food it can find. The dress made it seem worse, gideon had personally picked out the dress for her, the note he had left was even more chilling  
‘I’ll have you dressed up, by my side for my personal use’

She had thrown the note away and crawled into the corner looking at the dress on the hanger with her mouth covered, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she just wanted to go back to the life she had before. This wasn't something a newly turned 13 year old should have to think about. 

“Actually”  
Mabel turned her head to look at wendy again, the ipad was face down on the table and she looked serious now  
“I’ve been thinking about this for a while, it’s kind of this make or break plan for us though”wendy went to rub her shoulder and look down at the floor, the corset of the black dress seemed to hold her completely in place.  
She looked like a maid and it wasn’t fitting  
“I’m listening” 

Wendy looked up at her “Storm gideons castle”  
Mabel looked at her with wide eyes before shaking her head and turning it into a determined nod- it was the logical next step, there was nothing else the group could actually do.  
“Just give the world and we’ll go”  
They could fail, they could fail bad

They could die  
Or worse, they could become the vampires  
The monsters

There was movement above them, the other three presumably had woken up to the night ahead. The vampires basically forced them to work on a night schedule, it just worked so much better for them

There was no point trying to escape during the day because they would be found  
That was worse than death

Punishment would be slow and agonising, a simple neck snap would be too quick.  
Soon Wendy and Mabel were not alone, tambry gretta and candy had joined them in the kitchen. Wendy seemed to have switched into leader mode by this point, ready to give the girls what they needed to do that day.

“Alright girls, here's what we're running low on, water, food and medical supplies'' Tambry says checking a list that they had put up near the pantry where most of the food used to be kept. She then turned to younger girls who were all standing up against the sink.  
Candy had brought mabel's choker down from her bed so she was adjusting the strap of leather around her neck  
It was the only thing that actually kept her safe

“Candy and gretta are going to be getting the food that we need, basically fruit and veg is what we need right now,if you can get a hold of bottled water do it”Tambry then turns to look at mabel with what seems like a sympathetic eye “Unfortunately mabel that puts you alone getting the medical supplies we need”  
Mabel nodded at tambry before looking over at wendy for a second or two “I’m sure ill be fine, besides he won’t send out a higher up vampire for a store break in”  
Tambry nodded at her before dismissing herself, the other two girls took this as an opportunity to grab their weapons should they get caught by a vampire on this venture. Mabel's own weapon, her knife , was downstairs within one of the walls.  
There was a spare under her pillow, she just liked this one the most.  
It was the knife that started it all really, the note that alerted her to vampires having been pinned to the wall of the shack with that knife.  
She’d been the one to pull it out, not dipper.

She pulled it out of the wall, pulled the skirt of her dress up so that one of her legs was exposed enough so that she could reach the strap she had made from an old belt.  
After a long while of this the skin had basically made a ridge for where the knife could go, the tip sometimes cuts the skin which leads to her getting found easier.  
A hand grabs her shoulder  
She acts quick grabbing her knife out of the strap and turns around holding her knife in the air. Wendy had been the one to grab her shoulder and thank goodness was able to grab Mabel's arm before the knife got lodged into her neck-- that would not have been easy to explain.

Mabel lowers her arm and puts the knife away before turning to look at Wendy again. She has a worried type look on her face "we need to act quick,gideon will be getting restless,he'll come for you mabel and you know it"  
Mabel sighs before nodding at her “I know, he’s got me and it’s just waiting for him to strike”  
She didn’t like admitting she was playing into someone's hands

On the other end of the town was the Northwest mansion, it had lost any of the colour that may have been within the walls of the mansion.In the study that had once belonged to Preston sat the vampire who had started the first town take over in a few centuries.  
He grinded his teeth together as he walked around the study “He’s late” He practically growled it as he stopped at the desk putting his hands on the desk before pushing books out of the way “He’s always late”

He looked up at the picture he had left in Preston, some portrait of his wife and daughter- clearly he didn’t value it all too much, much less his daughter when they fled the town.  
The slouching position wasn’t much to his liking so he stood up, picking up a glass and taking a sip from it staring at the door with a glare. Not even the sound of some human girl getting bitten from three rooms down softened the glare.

She was out there, she was growing weaker and she couldn’t deny him for much longer.  
Part of the deal was done, the boy was missing to finish the deal. 

“What a dangerous glare” a voice said from behind, gideon turned to see him 

“You’re late”


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire falls chapter 2- the outer world is nothing

Mabel's sleep was not pleasant whether she was tossing and turning or just laying on her side with a wave of insomnia mixed with panic that messed with her head. Would she tell anyone about this? no , course not , she didn't want to have to worry anyone with her little problems.

Just meant that sleep was something she ended up going without sometimes.

When night finally broke and the blue sky had been swallowed by the dark there was no hope of Mabel catching up on any of the lost sleep she was missing out on. She could already hear motion underneath her meaning wendy was probably already up, maybe she hadn’t slept either. 

She looked to her side where her other two friends were still fast asleep, she smiled as she kicked the covers off of her body to the end of the bed- she probably didnt have to worry about being all to quiet around her friends as she had seen on multiple occasions that those two could sleep through a thunderstorm.

Her attic was pretty much the same as it had been when she had first ventured to the small town- all of the posters were gone but really that was the least of Mabel's issues at this current moment. They had left dippers pin board where it was with all of his stuff taken down, they left the board blank which defeated the purpose of the pin board but really what could they actually put there

She had been breathing pretty mangled all night and now it was just starting to calm itself down, her just laying down in bed allowed her mind to rest which is when she was vulnerable to the thoughts of what Gideon could do to her if he ever got his hands on her.

She didn’t like to think about it for too long

She pushed the door open before closing it behind her and leaning on the closed door with her eyes squeezed shut. She took in a few sharp breaths as she leaned on the door attempting to get the thoughts out of her head- she just needed to think about something else that wasn’t him

She shakes her head pushing away from the door making her way towards the stairs, on her way down she makes sure to hit all of the steps- it was a small thing she found herself doing to keep herself grounded in reality.

The red head came into view quickly, she was trying to get the tablet to actually work, with very little luck.

Mabel sighed, sitting down to Wendy "let me guess, we're getting cut off?" wendy looked away from the screen and at mabel, the concern flashed in her eyes but it quickly changed to something else

"Cutting our necks more like" she replied sighing before putting the tablet down, the screen was just white with nothing else on it before going pitch black "no signal, nothing works" she sighed leaning backwards resting her head on the chair looking up at the ceiling "we've lost all our tactics, we are now sitting ducks" she sighed again

“He was in my head last night again”

She hadn’t wanted to contribute to the growing list of problems but she couldn’t keep things from Wendy, especially this type of thing.

“Was it bad?”

Mabel shook her head “no worse than it normally is but..” she paused thinking over what she was going to say “You were right,he is getting more restless- and i think he’s getting stronger with his hold”

Wendy looks at her before putting her hands on mabels “Let’s not try to think about that,as long as he doesn’t see you, he can’t hurt you,ok”

Mabel sighed, about to nod before hearing creaking behind her.She quickly turns herself around to see her two friends, look disheveled as if they had just been woken up and behind them was tambry clutching her phone in her hands, close to her chest "Wendy, my phones not working, did they?" Tambry asked stepping past the other two to sit in front of Wendy and Mabel, the two didn't follow instead staying standing.

"Yeah they cut us off" Wendy said, taking her hands off of mabels and standing up to meet her friend, Mabel had thought they were going to connect hands or something, it seemed to be something Wendy did for comfort but instead the two just kind of stood there. Wendy looked down before looking up at the other girls "but that doesn't mean we don't still have one plan, it'll be shaky but it's our only way of living to see to real world"

Mabel stood up scrunching up her fists, she angled her expression hardening her face- she had no time to be acting all scared of the things that go bump in the night, especially a vampire who should have been burnt at the stake years ago

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the other side of town, the humans were all locked underground where high class vampires could come and take their pick.This was the northwest mansion- the basement which no one seemed to know was being hidden by gravity falls richest family, aside from the resistance these were the only humans left in town.

All except one, pacifica elise northwest,

The blonde was sold to the vampires by her parents for a free ticket out of the town to go live in europe, the price they had to pay was having their memories of the town and their daughter erased.

The teen was sat on the single bed in the box room she had been given.The wall was decorated with a bookshelf that spanned a full wall with a spare dress hanging off of a hook.

She had thought of using the ribbion belt of the dress to hang herself from the hook, at least she would finally be free of what Gideon wanted off her, that felt like a fate worse than death.

She was frail and weak, had her past self met her currently she would surely be ashamed of the girl who stood infront of her. The colour had completely drained from her face and her neck was brusied as if she had been through a war, which she might as well have.

The door slaming open makes her jump, the sound echos around the room and the hallway connected to her room, her eyes travel to the door finding the one responsible for the sound. Her eyes find the pale faced vampire prince, his red eyes send chills throughout her whole body. "Pacifica looks like we have something to talk about" the vampire said shutting the door behind him

He looks pissed off, something hasn’t gone right

This supposed higher up person had disagreed with him on something

Out of habbit pacifica stands up and holds her hands behind her back, she was of course preparing herself for the very worse, a new bruise on her neck wasn't the only thing she was worrying about, gideon was cruel when he bit someone, scraping his fangs across a girls neck drawing extra blood that scared over into lines that never seemed to go away.

"Go ahead, ask me . I dont have a choice do i?" she responded with a tad bit of bite back that she used to be known for before everything went to complete chaos. “You’ll bite me and in my haze you’ll ask again”

He never changed

He stared at her intently and pacifica returned said stare watching as his eyes traveled down her neck, he seemed to be fixated on the pionts at which he had left those marks, those harsh red lines that are a stark contrast to the white patchy nature of the rest of her neck.

She didnt speak up, knowing exactly what could happen to her if she did actually inturput him while talking, learning everything the hard way around here basically made it easy for her to make assumptions about how things worked. "No your right, even if you refused i'd still get the information out of you" He stepped forward and adjusted his posture, stretching out his back to be taller, glaring down at her with that smirk he had now become infamous for.

"What do you want, you could probably see im very busy being a mindless blood prisoner" she replied motioning behind her where her bed was littered with books as well as a notebook where she had been writing random poems.

When she was in a proper state of mind, not living off the high of a vampire bite, she found herself rather bored. She had read every book in this room- none of them were at all interesting to her, one of them was gideons bloodline.

She had to come up with hobbies to keep herself occupied, one that she had started was poetry. There was a high pile of notebooks in the room with a pen or two so that's where most of her time went.

"Yes i can clearly see that" he responded glancing over at her books before looking at her again, he didn't look to impressed at her little joke, Gideon didn't seem to have a sense of humour, like at all. "You remember your boyfriend, dipper pines?" he asked finally getting onto his subject

At the mere mention of dipper being a romantic option to the girl pacifica was red in the face, certainly a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while. She spluttered before looking around the room for a few seconds before she had to look at him again "He never was my boyfriend gideon" she answered in a cold manor with folded arms and a half laid eyes. “Though right now, i’d rather be with him over you”

"Well never mind the specfics. Any idea where he might have run to? im in need of his" gideon paused giving pacifica time to consider the options of what gideon might want dipper for, it woulnt be blood, gideon had a preference for girls blood and seemly had an abundance here right now, her and all the other girl prisoners were a perfect example. Course she had no idea what actually happened to the male prisoners but still. "talents"

"ha like i believe some bull shit like that" she shouted suddenly before covering her mouth quickly once she had processed what had just come out of her mouth, she started shaking when she looked up at him again "im sorry for speaking out of turn"

Before her eyes gideon basically stepped infront of her, grabbed hold of her arms with an iron grip that felt like he was digging his nails right into her skin. Her eyes went wide and the gasp that escaped her mouth was quick and quiet but definitely still audible. He glared down at her with a wide smirk now, fangs basically exposed to her and his breath stunk of wine and blood, a smell that brought tears to the girls eyes "now normally id just bite you but i need you for something first" he said

As he said that pacifica felt control over her body slip away, she couldnt believe she was falling for this again, she always seemed to be weak after this.

"I'll ask you again where would dipper pines go? i need him for something" he said, pacificas body shifted slightly before going still staring right back at him but with hazed over eyes, her lips moved without sound comming out for a few seconds before she did finally say something to answer his question.

"I dont know him so well but i'd assume if he's not in the shack hes ran away" she said she sounded so monotone and unlike herself, gideon smirked before letting the compulsion down, pacifica gasped taking in a huge and deep breath comming back to reality "what did you make me agree to this time?" her voice was breathy now with slight panic behind it, she was clearly in one of those fragile states

Gideon only smirked in response before leaning down to her neck, he felt pacifica tense up feeling his breath near her neck and that caused a smirk to stretch right across his face. His fangs sprouted out of his gums and he proceeded to run them across a bare part of the girls the neck, she cried out in pain at the feeling in quick successive gasps. The actions continued for about 2 minutes before he decided to just finally bite the girl earning a pleasured moan to escape pacificas mouth that replaced the pained one's that had been there only a minute ago

The plan was set.

The girls were going to sneak out of the shack into what remained of the town,storm the old convenience store and raid it for supplies. The older girls stayed back at the shack trying every which way they knew to reestablish any sort of connection.

The night sky touches everything around them and the trees that all around the town have them practically caged in the town, the vampires had chosen the perfect town to take over- no one even really talked about gravity falls anyway

After nearly half an hour of walking the store finally comes into view "alright it's basically an in, grab and out" mabel said turning around and looking at the two of them, they nod at her before we start walking towards the store.

She stays infront of the two and walk towards the locked down, knife in hand she raises it to the lock and twist it inside the key hole before the old metal lock basically spilt in two allowing us access to the shop.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shop is creepy, the abandoned isles and the light that turns on and off , Mabel could almost hear the children begging their parents to get them candy, she walks past a stand of smile dip which brings a smile to her face as she remembers one time when she 12,sneaking in with wendy and her friends.

She shook her head and continued towards where the pharmacy was.

She was not surprised to see the place trashed, she’d expect the vampires to crush anything Needed to live and yet they left some of the things , they like to pretend their smart but really they're pretty dumb. Climbing over broken shelves is considerably difficult all of sudden now that she was stuck in the stupid dress

She picks up all of the things in sight putting them straight in her bag before checking around her for potential threats to her safety.

She seemed safe.

Then something dug into her shoulders making her gasp loudly and turn around, face to face with Amelie

"mabel marira pines, you really should learn to sneak around properly, even then i'd still catch you"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3- two lost souls

Three towns over life seemed normal, the streets were busseling with people going about their daily lives- the shops were open and the lines seemed to be going to the other side of the street. The sun was beautiful as it beamed down on the streets.

Summer was on it's way out, the sun had been hotter a few weeks ago but like everyone else of the quiet town, one mason wood was catching the last bit of the heat before winter set in.

An nice afternoon out of school was exactly what the 16 year old needed.

"So nice that miss decided to cancel lessons" One of his friends said as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend who didn't seem to share the sentiment that the sun was so nice

"Tailia we could be in lesson getting valuble knowledge for our college applications" he said attempting to get her to see reason, not exactly working

"Oh please it's the first month back after summer what on earth can they tell us now?"

Mason just walked along with them nodding every now and then whilst reading a book he had picked up from the school, like tailias boyfriend he was very much concerned with actually getting into a good college.

He wanted out of oregon.

He couldn't remember past age 13 when he randomly stumbeled into this town, he assumed that he had always lived here and quickly found himself back where he pressumed his home was, the orphanage.

He put it together that his parents must have not wanted him and just left him. Ever since then he had wanted to prove the system wrong, abandoned kids could make a life for themselves.

"Dipper"

He jumped upon hearing that.

It seemed to trigger something, he turned to see tailia shaking his shoulder- stupid birthmark gave him that nickname

"We're gonna go get some ice cream, fancy it"

He had to shake his head at that, he never was a fan of ice cream or stuff like that, it was a wonder whenever the two could actually convince the boy to get ice cream or something like that.

"Well guess we'll see you at school tommrow"

And with that he found himself alone again, oh well gave him time to find some tree and read against for an hour or two. He had a favourite spot near the park where children liked to play, the sun was blocked by all of the leaves on the trees so he wouldn't get sun burnt whilst trying to read.

Once at his regular spot he opened the book up finding a bookmark already in- he wasn't the nosy sort of person normally but today he seemed to be playing the role of the cat and peaked at the page.

Triangular theroy- with an awful bright yellow highlighter.

Lovely

He looked at the triangle again and could swear he saw an eye.

With that images of some werid floating triangle flashed before his eyes with the same phrase repeating in his ear- trust no one.

Who, who couldn't be trusted and why did he feel like he knew that voice, it was grating and seemed to go right through him

He rembered standing in the mirror looking at himself in some sort of black suit, something like a preist would wear and his eyes were yellow, glowing almost.

He jumped back putting the book on the floor- he was not going crazy, maybe he had just not had the right amount of sleep for the past few nights. The mind starts to play tricks on someone when they have a lack of sleep - he just couldn't quite remember how much sleep it was until that started to happen.

It was like 5 days without sleep that it started right?

Ok, maybe he was going crazy.

But why did it have to start now.

He looked up and saw a teenager girl watching him- he hair was bleached completely white and down, almost reached the end of her back it seemed in that braid. She looked to be wearing a black vest with a matching pair of jeans.

She wasn't wearing shoes though, from here it looked like her eyes were blood red as she glared at him. He couldn't seem to move any part of his body whilst looking at her

Pinetree

"Bill" he jumped looking around him before looking down at his arms where glowing yellow marks were making themselves apparent

At the base of his hands were weird looking pinetree markings

Pinetree... pinetree, he had herd that before from someone

pine...pines

Who was bill?

Wait that was a dumb question- bill was that stupid triangle who he had let take over his body.... Wait why was here and not back in

"Gravity falls, why am i here, i shouldnt be here" He said to himself realising something had happened to his memories... his last name wasn't wood it was pines... dipper pines and he had a sister, a twin sister. A twin sister who he had left in a town that was being taken over by the undead blood suckers

He looked up at the girl again, no question about it that girl was a vampire, by the looks of her a newly turned one too though that didn't explain the bleach white hair.

He stood up, leaving the book and walked towards her- he didn't pay his glowing arms much mind at this moment he could figure that out later. He put his hand out towards her "Are you ok" 

She looked at his arms before looking up at her, she seemed affraid but that quickly shifted into something else. She smirked at him

"Gideon has mabel, and he's going to have fun draining away whatever life she has left....He's coming for you next pinetree" She cackled at the end of her sentace before stepping out into the sun- she seemed to glow for a second before bursting into flames- near the end she realised what was happening and started screaming for her life.... No one turned around

Compulsion- that was something he had read that vampires were able to do but never on this mass scale.

He shook his head looking down at his arms where the glow was gone but the marks were still their, they had turned a pink colour like they had been burnt into his skin

Mabel

She wasn't safe alone.

He looked around the park before using his phone to look up direction, texting some sort of excuse to tailia and leaving .... Back towards what was once his home

It was going to be a few days before he finally got to gravity falls

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vampire had mabel pinned up against the wall, one arm against her neck whilst being stood on her feet, the other hand keeping her arms above her head. Her fangs were out in some sort of twisted smile whilst looking at her like she was about to bite mabel and take away her life

She wouldn't though

Gideon would have resevered that just for himself

Greedy pig

"I will never understand why you won't just let him turn you," She said pushing further with her arm which contricted mabels airways "You could stay this beautiful for eternity and be so powerful that no one would ever mess you, never look at you wrong again"

Mabel struggled against her grip managing to slip one of her arms free from the things grip

She was not a woman, she gave that up when she allowed herself to be bitten

Amelie reacted by pushing her body right up against mabels which kept her arm completely in place

"This heartless" She chocked out before angrily gritting her teeth together and glaring at amelie as she started to struggle again- she was going to be lucky to get out of this one, without the bruising.

Amelie returned the look to mabel, the look was full of an intent to kill.Her nails dug into mabels arm scratching through a few layers of her skin which made blood run down her arm. It dripped down onto mabels face, running down her nose and lips.

Amelie restrained herself somehow, Mabel knew Gideon had use for the girl,a blood bank that he could have completely to himself- to be compelled to do what ever wanted

"Who has time to feel emotions" she answered practically growling at her, she never broke eye contact from her as mabel managed to move her arms enough to loosen her knife strap. She gripped onto the handle

She had to play the waiting game

"Emotions mean your human l" Mabel answered gripping tightly onto her knife ready to swipe it, possibly in the girls face.

No she needed to get the chest

"I said bye bye to being human a long time ago" She smirked moving her body away from mabel

Nows the time

Mabel's actions were swift, she plunged the knife into the vampires chest.

She screamed stepping back before falling to the floor where she revived in circles attempting to get the knife out of her chest, her skin started to turn grey and cake over itself.

Mabel stood over her and watched as her eyes turned a blue colour rather than the red colour she had always known them to be, her hair returned to some sort of blonde colour

"Father help me" she whispered before falling still.

Mabel looked down at her before pulling out her own knife and picking up something blunt to put into her chest. She moved it around a little bit attempting to make the hole in her chest bigger

She couldn't chance it

She stopped when she was sure it was safe, she put her knife back into the strap, picked up her bag and walked out- hoping to return to the safety of the mystery shack.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon closed the door to his study before turning to look at the man wearing a black pair of trousers and a shirt with a pastel yellow waist coat.His back was to gideon "You remember the deal, I get those pines twins- drained of blood. You can do the draining of who ever you like" He turned around to look at gideon, one of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch while his other eye was glowing yellow "And i will reward you by making all the huamans bow down to you"

Gideon nods at him "I already have all of the other pillars in serperation being worked away at- wendy, mabel and dipper are loose ends" The man nods before looking at gideon

He was the only one of the pillars that had been drained centuries ago, he was the one to set off this- he made the deal

"Good"

Bill turned around to look at the ruins of the town that had once been the central place of weirdness "One more thing, i'll be taking mabel once she's a floating soul"

Gideon didn't fight it- his life could easily be taken away for refusing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - two become one

After her encounter with the vampire she really just wanted to be back at the shack where she knew she was safe from the vampires, especially from gideon. Walking through the forest at night was not quite a good idea- the trees could be hiding someone and she could easily have her neck drained on the way back

No one would even hear her scream if the vampire was old enough.

The handle of her knife was starting to etch in a pattern in her hand as she continued to walk through the trees, many seemed to have a sort of attitude to them and pushed back at her.

She was nearing the end of the forest as she saw the ‘mystery hack’ sign that she had started to associate with being home

I'm ok, the vampires don't really leave town center

She broke out into a light jog deciding to loosen the grip on her knife- they wouldn’t come here,it was far too risky for them to come here.

She was safe

She’d have to keep reminding herself of that.

Safe.

“Mabel where were you, what happened?” Candy said as she closed the door behind her. Mabel looked at her as she put her knife on the side so she could slip her shoes off “We were worried when you weren’t here

"Sorry I took so long, slight run in with this random white haired girl" Mabel laughed, it was fake and even sounded fake. The look on the other girls face confirmed that it did indeed sound fake to everyone else “But why did you just leave without me, without even checking” She rose her eyebrow at this point folding her arms and leaning against the shack door

Candy appeared to freeze in place whilst moving her foot around in an awkward pattern “Well uh “ she fumbled over her words as she tried to spin together a sentence “We thought we had just taken so long, assumed you had already gone”

Idiot

She really could have used some sort of backup.

She sighs before looking down and shaking her head before walking into the other room where everyone else was, the manufactured light hit the table first before glaring off of metal objects and hitting random spots of the wall

On the table all the girls had laid out their stash from today's raid, Mabel quickly shook her head to bring herself back into the right mind set. She took the bag off of her shoulder and laid out the medical stuff she had been able to acquire before her encounter with the much much older woman

"so that's morphine, needles, band aids and food supplements" Mabel said in a quiet tone,

The idea that she hadn’t been able to get enough of the stuff she needed danced in the back of her head, sure she knew that normally she had an entire store to choose from but the fact that the vampires had started to destroy supplies made her start thinking that she had to grab more.

Sure she did always get assured by Wendy that she was getting the right amount of stuff and that she was not a failure for not getting everything they needed but that didn't make the feeling go away, only dilute it ever so slightly.

"The other two girls were able to get three crates of bottled water and fruit, sure it's not the most balanced diet in the world" Wendy said putting her hand on Mabel's shoulder, Probably in some attempt to comfort her, like she always did

"But food is still food" tambry finished, they all looked at each other then the table then back at each other. Things tended to seem like life was never going to go back to the way it used to be, maybe it never would but hey, at least some moments allowed them a short moment of relief.

That relief of course was short lived as the sound of successive raps at the door made everyone in the room jump, they all turned their heads towards the door. Tambry's face lost all colour and Wendy's expression hardened as she scrunched up her fists clearly ready to take on whoever was at the door.

"Who could that be?" candy asked in a hushed tone as Gretta started walking towards the door, it didn't take long for mabel's friend to disappear from sight.

"I have no idea but we're ready" Mabel answered, she was tense and there was certainly no way of denying that her body had formed into a way where anyone on the receiving end of her fists would deeply regret messing with her.

Silence fell over the room quickly after, breathing ceased and even the creaking stairs that had a life of their own died in that moment. An image of no one being at the door and a vampire suddenly jumping all of them and dragging their lifeless bodies back to the gideon flashed through Mabel's mind, the chills it gave her danced up her neck practically holding her there in place.

She subconsciously put her hand to her neck, rubbing her fingers over the bitemark

Had he finally come for her

The others in the room seemed to mirror her reaction right there all except Wendy who couldn't seem to keep herself still, her ginger hair was bouncing in place and her dress was creasing in every direction.

Finally though,the sound of a door opening hit all of the girls, certainly it allowed Mabel to to step out of her spot where she had basically been held in place. The fear and anxiety and stress and anger was still bubbling up inside of her though, it was never really going to leave her alone but she did feel it usually rise.

From the other room, down the hall and in the doorway a loud gasp was heard before the door was quickly slammed shut "mabeeeeeeel" Gretta called.

Mabel reacted quickly dashing out of the room, grabbing her knife and standing in front of the door with one hand tightly holding her knife with the other cautiously reaching towards the door handle. She took a second to catch her breath before taking hold of the handle and twisting it slowly

Infront of her was pacifica

Pacifica!

Mabel had to do a double take before looking at the girl again- she was pale, her blonde hair looked like straw and her dress was practically hanging off of her once enviable body. Mable was more drawn to the girl's neck.

She had huge red lines going all around her neck leading to one heavily bruised area with two gaping holes looking as if they had been ripped open multiple times as they were healing, whoever Pacifica 'belonged' to clearly wanted to inflict pain upon the girl over and over and over again.

She shook her head pulling the blonde girl inside the house and shutting the door behind them, she quickly picked up something heavy and put it in front of the door.

Not chancing it

"Mabel?"

She turned her attention back to pacifica as she attempted to get a good look at the girl, her eyes traveled up and down the girls body for a few seconds, taking in every single detail of her dress, older body and then finally her face "Mabel pines, you grew up"

It didn’t seem possible that eyes could fade in colour but pacificas eyes were no longer the piercing type of blue she had grown so used to seeing.

“What on earth happened to you, the pacifica i knew wouldn’t let herself look like this”

“I’ll explain everything” she said before turning to look at the closed door behind them “But can we go someplace else “

Mabel nodded before outstretching her hand towards the blonde,her hands trembled as she slowly started reaching out towards Mabel's outstretched hand.

Mabel had no intent to to rush the girl, she could clearly see how much this new environment was alot for her. It was better for her to be here after all, she wasn't constantly in danger of being fed on by some random vampire wondering if the next day was going to be her last. That thought made Mabel practically cringe, that was exactly what she presumed Gideon wanted to do with her and that idea made her sick, used to keep her up at night even.

Pacfica is what she was supposed to be

Pacfica put her hand in mabels, Mabel attempted to smile at the girl before leading her into the main room where the others were.

They all seemed rather shocked to see her

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had gotten pacifica to actually move again they all stood in the main room with the door closed, crates moved in front of the door to prevent the door from opening, not like it was gonna happen but at this point as pacifica had just proven anything could happen.

"so pacifica, i don't mean to rush you but what happened?" Wendy asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. In response to the question pacifica shuffled in place for a few seconds before breathing out ready to fully answer the question.

“My parents were given an option to get out of the town, the price was me.”She stopped looking away “Never seen them run so fast” She appeared to curse under her breath before continuing what she was saying “Gideon used me as his personal blood bank but the upper class vampires got to have their go at me. Nothing like… that ever happened to me, thank god” she stopped before looking over at mabel “My memories are rather patchy, I have trouble remembering what gideon said in any of his meetings with some important guy” her reply sounded so flat and rehearsed but at the same time it also sounded like pacifica was expecting this to be a dream that she was going to wake up from at any point and be back in the castle, she really couldn’t be too relaxed. “I do remember that gideon is getting impatient though, he’s going to stop at nothing”

Mabel tensed up after hearing that While she couldn't deny she hated vampires and would fight every single one of them to her dying day she also couldn't deny that the idea of becoming gideons and just his sent chills down her spine, the thought used to keep her up at night and even now sometimes could keep her awake when she should be sleeping.

She was in serious danger

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She WHAT” Gideon yelled slamming his fist into the desk before standing up to glare at the vampire who stood before him, his clothing was very much disheveled and his body was still healing the attack

“M’lord she attacked me with a pen, sticking it in my neck and pulling it down” He replied looking down with his hands connected at his hips “After that she bolted out the room and no one could catch her”

Gideon growled whilst balling his fists together, he grumbled something under his breath before looking up at him “I should have you killed upon the spot for your incompetence” He picked up a letter opener and twirled it around his fingers for a second or two before changing his demeanor and throwing it.

It missed but the vampire was frightened enough by the speed to get the message

“But I’m too tired to have blood on my hands” He bowed his head and left the room

“You better have a plan for this” Bill said from behind him making the vampire prince jump and turn around “You had better have a way to fix this, if not i will happily end you and take back my demon subjects”

“Oh don’t worry, i have something- i know something they are planning”


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire falls chapter 5- the night comes to haunt her

When day turned into night Mabel started to come back to the waking world, she turned her body to the side digging her head further into the pillow taking in a few more minutes of the softness. Just a few more minutes where she wasn't constantly having to run away from the world

There was something warm on her neck, the hairs on her neck stood up.

It was annoying to her that she put things together too slowly, it was the cold fingers moving her hair out of the way that alerted her to something being wrong, her eyes shot open and from the corner of them she could see an undead, soulless creature above her.

She quickly turned her whole body around so that she was on her back, about to reach for her knife hidden by the pillow when a hand was put on her mouth and from behind two other hands grabbed a hold of her two arms. She wanted to scream out, maybe wake the others so they could help her somehow.

She was stuck- she was on her own

She struggled her body against the force being put on her but it appeared to be no use to her. She was not going to let herself lose this fight, not against this undead thing. She held a stare with the thing, it's eyes were a more faded red than gideon's were though they were still unnerving to look at.

She felt like she couldn't pull her own eyes away as she continued to move her body in an attempt to loosen the grip on her body- this had the opposite effect, the vampire behind her only tightened the grip on her wrists.

She gasped out due to how tight the grip was, the blood in her hands was leaving and her hands felt numb. In a moment of not thinking she bites down on the hands covering her mouth.

She didn't expect it to ever work, yet it did.

It pulled away giving her an opportunity to yell

"Pacfica, candy , gretta wake up" She cried before attempting to kick the vampire infront of her, some attempt to get him away.

There was the sound of moving around her before the vampire infront of her started screaming in pain before falling to the floor, in front of her candy was holding what looked like a craft knife, she looked down at the body before looking up at Mabel with a slight smirk. Mabel returned the look before the same scream was behind her and the smell quickly filled the room- the burning flesh all at once, lovely.

Mabel sat up and fixed her hair, pulling it over her shoulder to cover one side of her neck "Thanks, really thought they had me"

No she didn't

Pacfica nodded and sat down next to her, putting her hand on Mabel's shoulder which she attempted to shrug off- she did not really want to be comforted right now, she just wanted to move on.

Candy had walked over to where gretta was sleeping, attempting to wake her up. Mabel looked up at her, she squinted her eyes whilst watching her, pacfica seemed to catch onto it asweell. Gretta had her back to the girls and the covers were covering the whole of her body. Mabel and pacfica stood up, holding arms and walked over to the other bed slowly. Candy was still shaking Greta's body before attempting to turn her over.

Mabel stepped forward as Gretta was turned to face them, her face pale.

And with that Mabel had to assume the worst.

Candy still hadn't come to that conclusion though, she pulled the covers down to find her neck had ravaged, the skin was starting to curl at the edges and the deepness of it was a little bit sickening.

Mabel had seen vampire bites up close, she had seen her own bite when she took her collar off sometimes. Pacfica probably had also seen bites like this, maybe even the one on her own neck that she had covered up with some bandage.

Candy though.

Candy screamed at the sight of it, she stepped backwards and tripped over a floorboard, she put her hands behind her starting to breathe heavily, scrunching her hands up into balls "That.. they.. She .. she.."She couldn't quite get the words out of her throat, they just seemed to come out as a mass of statements.

Pacifica didn't even flinch at the sight of blood ."we've gotta get rid of her somehow" she said flatly with dismissal looking at the pale version of a peer "she's gonna stink"

Within moments the group of teens were at work getting rid of Greta's body, she wasn't heavy just had dead weight meaning if one of them were to move her they'd be a lot slower.

Once she was out the room Mabel snapped her old friends neck "ok we burn the body once Wendy is aw—" the last few screams of a vampire cut Mabel off

————————————————————————————————————————————

At midday the heat from the outside could not be denied, even the windows submitted to it by applying it. They couldn't open the windows to let in a cool breeze, that would fill the house with the smell of smoke, one that would basically choke the life out of the shack.

"So I have a plan,we're gonna storm their castle, get them back for this" Wendy said looking around at everyone who was sitting around the table.

Mabel knew this was the last resort, they didn't make it through this? They didn't make through

The vampires had taken two of their own, tambry paid the price along with greta.

Pacifica seemed the most awkward than everyone else, sure she'd been the one not fazed by the blood after all; she had gotten used to being nothing more than a blood bank to those vampires but the thought of someone she trusted having to die that way still clearly spooked her to the core. Mabel looked at her, sliding her hand into pacificas again, gently squeezing it before removing it and looking back up at wendy

"How about we wait until tomorrow night?" Mabel suggested, looking at everyone in the room. Not a single one of them was ready to face another vampire after what had just happened to them and honestly it really showed.

Wendy looked at the three girls before sighing at all of them, Mabel was right about it; they were not ready for anything. Emotionally or physically.

"Mabel's right, it's better if we wait"

She stood up before walking towards one of the walls where there was some sort of key pad, it wasn't really needed anymore as the door had decided to never move from the halfway open position. She walked through the door and quickly disappeared from sight

"what's with her" pacifica said folding her arms and looking at the now vacant door

"it's probably because she is mourning her friend" candy added fixing her glasses "It is one of the stages of grief"

"so she's depressed and angry?" mabel asked turning to her friend with one of her eyebrows raised, her lip curled almost in question. Of course Mabel did not question the korean girl. She'd always been right about pretty much everything but in this situation she felt it kind of called for questioning.

"so it would seem,often those two show up first"

"News to me"

The room fell silent as the three just stood there, none of them really wanted to say anything about what had just happened.The three of them hadn't really let it sink in what had happened earlier with their friend.

Mabel just wanted to keep herself busy to forget what she saw.

What she had on her own neck.

The sound of rushed knocks on the door made all three of them jump

Mabel looked at pacifica, who had lost all of the colour in her face and her body seemed to have gone stiff, she was staring intently at the door. "Don't go to that door" Her voice was shaky as she spoke whilst keeping her fists bawled.

"It sounded like someone who has a heartbeat" Candy protested stamping her foot and looking at the two. She had her lip curled slightly as she looked at them-almost like she was trying to get them to see what she wanted.

Girls had always been this way, too kind of heart towards everyone, especially the helpless.

The vampires knew that too

"Candy you know vampires are royalty when it comes to imitation" Mabel said attempting to get her too see reason, they were in trouble if they opened that door and candy just wasn't seeing it

Candy shook her head before running out the room towards the door.

Mabel and pacifica looked at each other before running after the girl, on the way mabel had managed to grab her knife out from under her dress with pacifica doing the same for the knife hidden in her boot

Gideon would have sent an underling for them, he probably would have known that this is where pacifica would come to hide. Gideon being one of the high up vampires could walk in the day making it so easy for him to have blended into human society, no one suspected him of being anything but some fake physic kid. How he'd gotten away with that was clear now, once you trusted a vampire they had free roam of your head, within eye contact of course.

Candy opened the door and was met with someone wearing a black hood, as candy stepped back the guy stepped forward.He pulled up the hood to reveal the grey skin, the bloodshot red eyes.

He smiled showing off a set of sharp teeth

Mabel and pacfica didn't think, they ran in front of candy both holding their knives ready to attack if he wanted to grab them

He would

Pacfica attacked first, she threw her knife which grazed his face leaving a cut that didn't heal up right away. He went to put his hand to the cut.

Mabel took the opportunity to throw her knife at his chest before running at him and pinning him down to the floor.She pinned the person down to the ground by gripping onto their arms above their hand with her less dominant hand whilst with the other she held a knife the person's throat

"Who are you, why are you here, who sent you?" she yelled, getting close to the hooded person's face. She practically growled at them as the knife made contact with their necks skin knowing very well that she could at least cause some kind of cut.

She didn't get an answer, instead she got the person using their free legs to kick up Mabel's own legs. The motion didn't move her but it certainly shocked her loosening her grip on the person's arms, this of course gave them the opportunity to kick her once again, this time it threw her right into pacifica.

"You ok" she asked pushing herself up before looking at the hooded person with a deadly glare, whoever this was she was going to attack with full force now

"Yeah fine" Pacifica answered, picking up her strewn knife and holding it once again in a stance making it easy to fight someone.

Hooded person was about to run at them,probably grab one of them by the shoulders,but instead something protruded from the lower part of his body before he fell to the floor. He bled out to the floor not getting up

Newly turned

Mabel and pacifica looked at each other before looking at the person in front of them,they had their face covered by the top part of their hood, he was walking towards the dead vampire about to grab the sharp stick that had been put through the vampires abdomen.

"Who are you" Pacfica said looking the second hooded person up and down.There was a slight edge to her voice as she spoke, clearly she was glaring

You could never be too sure anymore

The person in front of them sighed before pulling the hood down.

Mabel gasped and stepped back, she continued walking back until she was practically behind pacifica instead of infront of her. She just stood there frozen in place wide eyed staring back at the person in front of her. Words were escaping her in that very moment so instead she did all her body would let her do, stand there wide eyed.

Dam it she was weak,

Was this one of gideons tricks

Pacfica did the talking instead of Mabel, sure Pacifica was in shock but not as much as mabel. The memory loss thanks to gideons blood drinking lessened the blow to most revelations like this

Still the boyfriend comment from Gideon was ringing in her head as she looked forward.

"I thought some vampire caught you and had you drained" Pacifica said as she picked up her knife as she put it back in her boot "At least that's what gideon fed me" She took a few more steps towards him before putting her hand on his shoulder, looking him right in the eye

After the shock finally settled,Mabel was able to clear her head and let some words escape her throat.

"dipper"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - trust issues

"So have you figured out what you're going to do about your little pacifica problem?" Ada asked whilst standing in Gideon's study,her hands behind her back against the wall.

"Yeah are you just gonna let it slip" aria added from the other side of the wall, they were both dead pan in their expression as they looked over at gideon

Gideon sighed before standing fully in the window "Oh don't worry,They'll all come back" he turned to look at the other girls "And then i'll have them drained"

"Good" they all turned to the corner of the room where Bill was standing, the shadow made it so nothing but his glowing blue eye could be seen. He stepped forward, the girls bowed their heads as he walked towards gideon "I wouldn't mess this up if i were you, consequences could be awful for you"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mabel can we ju—"

"Leave me alone"

"I don't care we need to ya—"

"What do you not understand about leaving me alone ?"

"I want to talk"

"Go away mason"

The mason card is what made him drop it,it was only when she was serious that she called him by that. He stared at the closed door, it didn't quite resemble the door they had when they first came here anymore. He sighed and walked away figuring that there was no point trying to actually try to get anything out of her.

Maybe she was still in shock from the whole revelation of him being alive.

He was still trying to process it himself, Talia and all his friends had seemed like they had been in his life since day 1.

He walked down the stairs into the empty kitchen where fruit had been left out and most of the appliances had been turned off. His eyebrow was raised at this and it only seemed to rise more as he walked around.

The fridge still had bottles as well as medical equipment. He took out a bottle a started drinking from it as Wendy walked in holding a dead animal on the end of an arrow, he guessed that's how they ate now

"Did something happen with Mabel, she won't talk" Dipper asked turning around to look at her as he drank from the bottle

The ginger girl put the dead animal down and looked at him. He didn't really have the same crush on her anymore, Talia had been that for a little bit until she found her current boyfriend. He often claimed that science was his mistress and that he didn't need a girl to make him happy

Wendy sighed as she started to clean off the meat "It's trust issues, after gideon bit her he's been able to create illusions" She stopped and turned to him "She might think you're one"

Dipper looked at her, looking down before looking back up

"Now help me clean this up"

————————————————————————————————————-

Pacfica walked up to the room and knocked on the door

"Dipper, i've said it once do i have to say it again leave me alone"

"It's pacifica"

"Oh" there was shuffling behind the door before pacifica herd the girl sigh "Come in"

Pacifica walked into the room and sat down next to her. The brunette was twirling a knife in her whilst glaring at the wall, she was radiating a standoffish feeling almost like she would kill anything that came near her making actually talking to her a risk to Pacifica's health.Pacifica ignored her better judgement and sat down next to the girl against her bed just looking at Mable while she was glaring and still twirling her knife

"I don't wanna talk about it"

It sounded a bit forced,like she was talking through gritted teeth. Pacfica nodded,sighed and stood up about to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned back to look at her

"Wanna talk now?"

Mabel was looking down but still holding her knife,still swirling it around in her hand. Her form had softened a bit now and her shoulders weren't as tense as they had been when pacfica had walked into the room, she smiled to herself before nodding and walking back over to her

"I want to trust him, i want to believe that it's my brother but i just can't" she looks up at pacifica letting her walls come down slightly, she didn't like to do this very often because it made her feel weak, something she could afford to be. "Gideon has a history of creating these sorts of illusions- what if that is what this is."

Pacfica nodded at her putting her hand on mabels, "It's a valid thing to be worried about,he's pretty ruthless in how he will attack you but i feel like you should trust him" mabel looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I can't explain it just something about him, it feels like the same old adorkable dipper"

Mabel stopped, she looked at pacifica again before a smile formed on her face "Waiiiiiit did you just call him adorkable ? Like you think he's adorable?"

There's the old mabel

"Well, i mean i ah no , no mabel " she said covering her mouth and looking down at the floor "Maybe"

Mabel looked at her with a slight smirk before tipping her chin upwards, the smirk changed to a sort of soft smile. "You should totally go for it, with him I mean. I think he has a thing for blondes"

"Wendy isn't a blonde"

"And look where that went"

The boyfriend comment came back, it was ringing around her head again but now she could imagine gideons devious type grin, with his glowing red eyes. She shook it off before smiling slightly at mabel

"Im serious, go for it"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Mabel, pacfica went down stairs where she bumped into a dipper. She stopped and held the ends of her dress whilst looking at him- same old stupid dipper pines.

"Hey pacifica what's up"

"The end of the world" She says a bit dead panned before being able to crack a small smile at the end "In all seriousness though,nothing much"

Dipper shuffled around on his feet for a second or two before sighing and actually looking up at her, he had a serious look on his face.He stepped forward which closed the space between them

Boyfriend

Pacfica felt chills run up her spine as he did this, they didn't stop once dipper had found himself at a comfortable distance from him.She couldn't quite make eye contact with him, she just looked around the room finding something she could focus on to distract herself from the situation she found herself in

Boyfriend

God gideon really had wormed himself into her head, any situation she found herself in she ended thinking about something he had said or she would touch her neck where she knew the bumps and torn flesh was.

"Does Mabel hate me? Did I do something?"

Pacfica turned her attention back to him, she raised one of her eyebrows whilst looking at him as she attempted to process everything that was going on, mostly what had just been said

She often found it wasn't easy for her to think about something for too long, asking her a simple question could trigger a tangent because memories could flood back randomly- she had gotten better at policing what she said but still.

She shook her head getting back to what Dipper had said "Dipper here's the thing, she doesn't hate you. Your her twin brother for god sake, it's just a very weird time- gideon has sent vampires before and you really can't be too careful"

Dipper rubbed his arm after hearing her response, the silence returned for a second or two before he came to something else he wanted to say "Do you know that just outside of here, life is normal. I came from two towns over, talia" he stops realising he's said something she won't understand

"It's getting out that's the problem,the vampires have so much control that most of the town that didn't run in the first 24 hours were caught" she pushed her hair out of the way with her shoulder, she turned her body and made it so dipper could see what had happened to her "The vampires punished us if we stepped out of line once they had us- escape was near impossible" she moved back and covered her mark again folding her arms "If we had a choice we all would have ran"

Dipper looks at her before stepping forward, and puts a hand on her shoulder before brushing the other over her bite mark. Pacifca feels herself go completely cold as he touches the points where Gideon had violently pulled away from her, taking some of the skin with him.

He seemed rather interested in what had happened to her but to her right now it was tourture.

"How many people got out"

"Uh most of the teenagers got caught, i think the mayor got out as well as some of the town folk, that crazy guy i forget his name somehow got out, most of the older people got out at least." she replied, she started biting her lip she was dreaming of him asking if any of the..

"Anyone else here got bitten" He had pulled away from looking at her neck and had switched now to look at her directly. The colour returned to pacificas face at least.

"Mabel got attacked bad i herd" she replied in an attempt to recall what she knew about what had happened "It was the day after you disappeared,gideon jumped her apparently and had her pinned to the floor, he tried to drain her but luckily wendy was there to save her"

Dipper looked up the stairs where Mabel would still be, probably still twirling the knife in her hand. He looked back at pacifica "Wow i feel bad now, three years i just thought i was some amnesic orphaned kid, turns out i missed out this"

Pacfica cracked a small smile "You really wanted to be a part of this" she folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at him "really" she added more emphasis on the second really

"Not really" he laughed before putting his hands in hers

She lost the smile and looked down at her hands before looking back at him with a slight blush on her face

"I am glad that your still...mostly you at least"

"What's that supposed to mean,pines"

He didn't answer her instead deciding to just reach up and kiss her on the lips, not exactly what she was expecting but she was not complaining

In your face gideon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- the last resorts  
Later the night they all got dragged to the main room, Wendy was getting impatient and waiting clearly was no longer an option. Mabel had finally left her room though she wasn’t sure anyone would want to go back in there, the wall now had many holes. She brushed off her wrists before pulling her arm cuffs as she walked down the stairs.   
Pacfica and dipper looked at her before looking away, pacficia pulled her hand away from dippers and went to go talk to mabel for a second  
“What was all that noise earlier” she asked looking at mabel with a bit of concern  
“I was practicing targets” she shrugged before looking over at Dipper “Guessing something went right for you at least” she turned back to look at pacifica and looked at her with a flat expression,her eyebrow raised slightly and her arms folded again.  
Pacfica looked at her before looking down nodding slightly “First good thing in awhile i just kind of jumped at it” she replied before looking back up at her “I thought wendy wanted to do this tomorrow night though”  
Mabel looked at her before looking up at Wendy,she sighed “I haven’t spoken to her all day, I don't know what she is thinking” the two nodded at each other before walking to the table.   
Wendy had set out the map they had of gideons castle in front of them, she had circled three areas “I know i said this was going to be tomorrow but i’m worried they have something planned- we should get the jump on them now”

Mabel looked down at the map set out in front of her before nodding at her, she folded her arms and gave her some sort of smirk, it wasn’t much but wendy’s plan was smart, gideon probably had gotten onto what they were doing   
Time was running out for them  
“So what’s our plan of attack?” Mabel asked, folding her arms, she glanced down at the map before looking up and meeting Wendy's eyes. Something in her told Mabel that something was going to have to be lost.  
Someone  
Wendy moved a bit of her hair out of her face before looking down at the map, she mumbled something under her breath before looking up again “Pacfica and dipper are going to look in gideon's study, im convinced you’ll find something there”  
“He spends most of his time in there” Pacficia said stepping away from dipper, she held her hands behind her back “If he wasn’t feeding off me or one of his other blood whores he was in his study, sometimes there was this mysterious partner” she stopped to tap her chin, attempting to recall something probably “Sometimes i could hear them having a massive shouting match”  
Mabel looked over at pacifica, she nodded at the girl before turning back to wendy. Wendy nodded at the girl before going back to her plan “Me and candy will look for the humans that gideon likes to keep captive, the more we can free the better really” she then turned her attention completely to mabel, she had a sort of apologetic look on her face “Mabel that leaves you alone, your going to lore gideon out. Hopefully by then one of us will be there to help you out”  
She was the one to be lost  
Was she just a pawn to Wendy now too?  
She looked down at the ground, nodded before looking up at her. “I guess i’m just going to have to roll with the punches then”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You are running out of time gideon”   
The vampire stood in the corner with his hands behind his back like some sort of school boy, he had his head down looking at the floor  
“I want my pillars” The man turned around from looking at the moon and looked at gideon, he glared with his one visable yellow eyes “You know the deal,It’s time to pay up”  
Gideon looked up at him “Mabel isn’t yours, she's mine” he said with a slight growl in his voice, he stepped forward with his fists bawled, he glared at the man before stepping back into the corner where he had originally been stood.   
Bill lunged forward and pinned him to the wall, he growled bearing his teeth which were all sharpened like his two fangs, he hissed at him “You are not the one who gets to make the demands here, Shooting Star is a pillar just like you- i gave you immortality, the chance to be at the top of the food chain be a demon like me” he growled again before composing himself and stepping back from the vampire “Do you not still want that?”  
Gideon looked down at the floor before sheepishly nodding  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They all stood outside the looming castle, the dark sky illuminated the features of the castle. Mabel looked up at the castle through squinted eyes, the wind was very much alive tonight and had picked up her hair. It blew across her face, parts of it slid across her skin, the bottom of her dress was also being picked up and she could feel the wind on her legs. She sighed and turned around to look at the others  
Back to the real world  
Wendy walked up to her and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, Mabel looked down at the hand before looking up to meet her eyes. “We’re gonna get through this, Gideon is not as smart as he likes to think he is'' wendy finished her statement off with a smirk. Mabel put her hand on wendy’s with a small smile on her face   
They both move their hands away and nod at each other. “Good luck,” Mabel said before Dipper and Pacifica walked towards the entrance. Mabel looked down before sighing and grabbing dippers arm  
This could be the very last time she would ever see her brother and she never got to say it the last time, she had to somehow say goodbye.  
She looked down at her hand before pulling him into a hug,she wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in his shoulder for a second before pulling away “Just be careful, dork” she said moving a piece of his hair out of the way to show his birthmark. She sighed and stepped back so they could go in  
Into the unknown  
She’d have to go too.  
She looked back at Wendy and candy with a smile before running to the back to sneak in the back entrance.   
Wendy looked at candy, nodded at her before they both dropped their weapons on the floor and walked forward. This part was something Wendy had been very in depth to candy about, she was too completely quiet, not looking at anyone- she’d make it out alive.  
They walked forward and one vampire came to meet them, he stared wendy down as he grabbed her arm, pulled them to her sides and grinned at her. She kept her face hard as he continued to glare and grin at her “Nice to see you again, corduroy”   
It was robbie, no doubt about it  
She accepted this reality long ago so it had ceased to be much of a surprise to the system for her, the effect had been lost. Gideon probably was banking on it actually surprising her and making her lose her composure.  
Stay calm, remember the plan  
She had to keep repeating that in her head,just in case she decided to crack at the last minute.She was more worried about it being candy who cracked under pressure, the vampires could easily get her to.  
“Same to you robbie, shitty circumstances” she said through her clenched teeth.  
She jumped upon hearing the girl next to her struggling. She moved her eye to see that the vampire holding her hand tightened the grip on her upper arms and had her held very close to his face  
“The prince only needs you alive” Robbies said grabbing her face practically forcing her to look him in the eyes.They weren’t the same as they had been when they were friends or even when they dated, he wasn’t robbie anymore. He grinned at her again “Little friend is just”  
Candy screamed next to her and she could hear the sound of bones breaking.Wendy tried to move her head but she couldn’t, it just made Robbie dig his nails in her skin more. He smirked at her for a second or two before finally moving her face violently to watch as the vampire broke every bone in the young girl's body before going to snap her neck, he tossed her to the floor just as quickly as he had started.   
Wendy stared at the body as robbie started dragging her away,into the inside of the castle  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The room was lit up by the candle pacifica had picked up, dipper had a lighter kept in one of his pockets which had actually surprised him 

“This place is creepy,” dipper said, he was trailing behind the blonde girl. She had a deadpan sort of look on her face as she walked. His footsteps echoed around the room as he ran up to be at her side, out of the corner of her eye she could see a bit of concern on his face. She turned to look at him, her face cracked a very rigid smile at him 

“This is where i used to live, thank you very much” she said using the tone of voice she would have spoken to him in when they had first met. He stopped and looked out the window at the town outside

“It’s like a ghost town,” he said. Pacfica stopped and turned around to look at him, the night sky touched his face and seemed to illuminate his best features. She sighed and walked towards him, she put a hand on his back “What actually happened, i don’t even remember leaving the town”

“It happened all at once” pacfica said walking to stand next to him, she leaned on the window cill and looked at the town outside- this wasn’t her home anymore. “Gideon one day went rouge, his sisters showed up and dragged people out of their homes. You left on some monster hunt and never came back, I tried to run but turns out you can’t outrun a vampire.” she stopped turning to look at him, he was facing her with an intent sort of eyes almost like he was studying her. 

“I don’t even remember that, i just woke up in steindale and thought i was a teenager with real bad amnesia” he said, he started scratching the back of his neck by the end “I feel bad that i didn’t even come to help out”

“Best part of you wants this to just be a bad dream” she said with a slight smile. In an impulsive move she reached up to move a piece of his hair out of the way, she wanted to see the birthmark- somehow it was what told her it was all real

“Part of me wants this to be a dream, another part of me doesn’t want to wake up from this dream” she looked at him blinking before laughing slightly and going rather red. She sighed shaking her head 

“Come on we’re almost at the study” she said stepping back from the window cill, she picked up the candle and started walking. 

The rest of the walk there they stayed quiet, it just didn’t seem like either of them really had anything to say. What could they really say anyway?

Pacficas heart nearly stopped when they got to the study, it had belonged to her father when this was her home. The door was a bit beaten up around the edges but overall it looked like it had all of her childhood. She turned herself slightly to see that dipper was behind her, he seemed to be looking at the door. 

She sighed and put her hand on the door handle- it seemed to take an amount of courage from her to actually push it down to open the office. It was exactly how she remembered it to be, the wine cupboard now had blood bags in it though. 

She felt chills go up her spine as she focused in one of the bags, her name was on one of them. She shook her head and turned around to face Dipper “Any idea what we are looking for?” she asked, raising her eyebrow at him. She stood there awkwardly with one of her arms straight, the other holding it

Dipper looked at her, he was staring out into space for a second or two before shaking his head and turning to himself to look at her. He raised his eyebrow for a second before shaking his head again “Sorry i don’t know what we’re supposed to find” he replied

She internally groaned before looking around the room, she focused back on him “Ok lets just look around the room and see what we find” she replied before walking over the desk. She sat down in the chair and leaned back into the rich leather

She had to admit, gideon had good taste in leather

She looked down and saw there was only one draw, one of those weird long draws that span the length of a desk. She bumped it with her knee hearing something move which made her smirk, sure it was probably locked but hey…. She had a knife.

He didn’t lock it

In the drawer was an old looking book,it looked like it was from the 18th century or something, the cover was falling off at the top which gave away it’s age. She put it on the counter top part of the desk and opened it. 

His writing was in cursive, at first he seems normal but it soon delves into fear and insanity. She couldn’t read what had been written at all but the way it had been written seemed to give a clue what had been going one, all of the writing seemed to just stop around the early 1900s. 

She raised her eyebrow as she flicked through the blank pages until she found writing again, stuff she could read too. She looked up at the dipper who was going through the things on the shelves. She decided not to bug him and just read it

Gideon was all together again, he seemed completely like himself. He was however referring to some ominous ‘him’ rather often, she raised her eyebrow slightly at that  
‘He has this plan, He is using me but i know the sacrifice i must make’ 

She found herself reading that line over and over again, who actually was this ‘he’ and what was the plan? She turned the page and found a huge triangle on one page, the next had more notes.

‘Gravity falls Oregon, it’s a weird place which would be perfect HE was saying something about how it’s perfect for what HIS plan is.’ she touched the page every time this person was mentioned, something about it gave her the chills

Probably meant she was on to something

‘HE wasn’t wrong, this place is weird but I have to act human, forget how to. ALMOST. The demons he let me borrow blend in perfectly and we scouted out the pillars- it’s just a waiting game’ 

Demons ? what the hell is this person. She had assumed that vampires were the worst that it got…. Apparently not

‘We took over, the town gave in easy but some got out. The northwest girl got given up easy, the pines boy ran. I have the other pillars within the town. Pines girl is too pretty to let him have- still waiting for HIM to tell me the plan’

The chills returned as she read what was on the page, she was about to continue on with what had been written by Gideon when she heard something made of glass fall to the floor and break. Her head snapped up as she looked up

Dipper was being held by a lesser vampire, she recognized him straight away. He had drunk from her arm before getting punished by gideon. He looked at her with a wicked smirk that seemed to stretch across his face with his exposed fangs. Dippers mouth was covered by his claw hand which was digging into his skin drawing blood “Hello again, princess”

Pacfica looked at him before slowly standing up pushing the chair backwards as she stood.

Breath 

Breath 

You have to get diaper safe

She slowly put her hands up “Take me back to Gideon, I promise I will sit still and look pretty just leave the boy alone” she had to play up the act of being afraid of consequence. 

She had to keep him safe somehow 

The others needed him 

Dipper's eyes were trying to tell her something but she wasn’t paying enough attention to him to realise. She glanced down at the book for a second and one word caught her eye

BILL

She couldn’t piece together who bill was- it didn’t matter because in a flash there was someone behind her, her arms were held down to her side and there was nails digging into her arms, she could feel the blood that was being drawn probably staining the arms of her dress

Shame it was such nice material. 

“Unfortunately princess, It’s time” 

She looked at him with a glare before the choker around her neck was ripped off, it fell to the floor and the one holding her breathed near the bitemark, it was not a pleasant experience because it sent her straight back to the afraid girl Gideon had turned her into. 

What happened next she couldn’t quite put into words. 

The vampire violently slashes his arm across his fangs which causes him to split the skin of his arm and then bleed. He put his arm to duppers mouth and practically forced Dipper to drink it. Pacfica fought against the one who was holding her.

She knew exactly what that was going to do to him. 

She could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she fought against the vampire, she only worsened the cuts in her arms which were bleeding heavily at this point. She didn’t scream,she didn’t even make a sound she just knew she had to help him.

And then it was her turn

She watched Dipper's neck get snapped and him fall to the floor, then the arm was in front of her face,her neck tipped back and the blood went into her body. She tried to fight against it but once again it was no use, she was going to fall. 

She didn’t feel the neck snap, she just fell into the black.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel's part was simple, somehow dragging Gideon out of his study or wherever he was hiding himself. The mansion walls were thin, she could remember from when they were ghost hunting that one time. 

She moved a piece of her hair away from her shoulder,took her knife out of its holder and walked down the hallway. She was on the second floor, third hall just about to pass what used to be pacificas second room. 

She stopped for a second to look at the door before the real anger set in.She plunged the knife straight into the door and growled through her gritted teeth

They were going to end it tonight.

She glared at the door before she started walking again,dragging the knife as she did. She walked down the hallway whilst loudly taking each step.

As she walked and turned to another hallway she started to sing an early version of the childhood rhyme mockingbird, she remembered her mother singing it to her when she would wake up during the night as a baby though she had always found it creepy when she heard it growing up. It really was just the atmosphere of the castle that helped with that feeling.

She stopped in place when she saw one of gideons sisters leaning on the wall at the end of the hallway “Oh would you look who showed up,did you finally start missing the high” she asked raising her eyebrow with a sharp smirk on her face

As she did this another set of footsteps echoed throughout the hall “She wasn’t alone, little one is a clump of bones outside” The voice said from behind, she was far away at the start then right behind her breathing down her neck “Other two were in Gideon's study”

Mabel just continued to glare while she was pulling her knife out of the wall he had put in the wall. The sister in front of her was quickly up in Mabel's face, she smirked and tipped Mabel's chin upwards slightly, she looked down the girl's neck towards the chocker where her neck was covered. She rolled her eyes and then she looked back into mabel's eyes, focusing on her trying to get into the girls head. 

“Take the choke off and walk with us to the grand room”

Mabel was fighting in her own head to not do what she had been told, she just couldn’t do it. It was like there was a layer of something clouding all of her judgement.

Before she knew it she was in the grand room and she could feel the air on her neck, she could actually feel the holes in her neck pulsating in a way that seemed to mean pain. There he was, Gideon was staring at her as she walked. Behind him though was someone she didn’t recognize, he seemed to be wearing a rather formal suit with an eye covered. 

He arms were let go off and she left standing there,

She knew what was coming next, in a way maybe she had always known that this was coming to her. She should have always known what Gideon would do once he caught up to her. 

She blinked and suddenly she didn’t feel like she was drowning and just watching her life go by. Now she looked at gideon and she really meant the glare that she gave him, she brought her hands to her neck and kept her bite mark covered 

Gideon didn’t seem all to phased by anything, all he did was look at the man behind him before walking forward “You are making this way more complicated than it needs to be,” he stopped right in front of her, he took a hold of one of her arms and forced it down to her side. “You could just give in, you know it’s gonna happen”

She glared at him as he ran his hands up her arms, he stopped upon getting to her face where he tipped her chin upwards smirking at her, he exposed his fangs to her and seemed to be completely focused on her neck

“How do you know I haven't been drinking vervain? Or worse holy water?” she said smirking back at him and pulling her body away from his grip “Would be such a shame for the vampire prince to die from the girl he’s been trying to get a hold of, wouldn't it” 

She thought she had him exactly where she wanted him

She didn’t. 

The great hall doors opened, she was forcibly turned around to see the front of the room. Held in place by the shoulders were three of teammates, candy missing. 

“It sure would be a shame if the one who sparked all this” Gideon said digging his fingers into mabel's shoulders,dragging his fangs across her skin for a second “Were to just die” he was holding information from her to build up some form of tension,he tightened his grip on her shoulders pulling her back towards him. He cackled before finally “By the hands of the vampire prince”

She could practically hear the smirk on his face as he spoke. 

The others could probably see the small twinge of fear that was dancing on her face, it wasn’t her own safety she was really worried about, it was more what the vampires would do with the others. 

She wasn’t wondering about that for long.

The vampire who had a hold of a dipper took a hold of his neck and began to squeeze, you could clearly see the air leaving his body. His face went completely blue before dropping lifeless into the vampires arms.

Mabel tried to fight back against gideons grip, justifiably so in her mind. Her twin brother, her twin brother who she had not seen in litterall years was just squeezed to death right in front of her

“Guards forget being gentle, she wants to suffer” Gideon said from behind her tightening his grip further on her shoulders, at this point she was sure she was going to have bruises from how tight he was holding her. He stamped on her two feet in order to fully keep her in place while with his spare hand he had taken her knife and was holding it to her stomach.

She moved and that knife went straight into her gut

It was Pacifica who suffered first. First her hair was pulled so hard that her head was forced to look up while a knife was put to her throat, she wasn’t struggling probably knowing that if she moved the knife would go straight through her neck. The vampire whispered something to pacifica and she visibly started crying as the knife was pushed further and further towards her neck. At first the blood seen wasn’t much until she started screaming and it came out like a flood. 

They didn’t finish the job just throwing her to the floor to bleed out, her hair had fallen out of the bun and the blood was starting to stain her beautifully blonde hair. 

For Wendy it was different. Mabel was already crying at what she had seen with pacifica and she wasn’t ready to wendy get her arms both pulled in different directions while she had a knife plunged into her gut. 

She couldn’t watch it, she closed her eyes tight and just listened to the sound of agony until it was fully over.

“You just leave death in your wake mabel” Gideon whispered in her ear before chuckling lowly, he licked her neck over where he had bitten her before “Everyone you love just dies because you’re so reluctant to comply” he licked her neck again giving her chills but she didn’t care anymore

She looked at the two girls laying dead on the floor, neither of them should have gotten this way out. Pacifica just escaped the vampires only to be pulled back and killed by them. 

She jumped when she heard someone drop behind her, she turned around and saw that Gideon was laying on the floor with a knife in his back. The man behind her was looking down at him with his blue glowing eyes, he looked up and met her eyes 

“Arrogant little brat, you always have been,” He said before walking towards her with his hand held outwards. She stepped back, bawling her fists together as she did.

Sure he just saved her from being bitten but he was still working with gideon somehow and probably wanted to use her somehow. 

“I'm not going to hurt you, shooting star.” that voice sent chills down her spine making her stop in place.He continued to walk towards her with his hand outwards “I have none of my pawns now so i think i should give you back something”  
“There's nothing else i want in this world, everything i loved is gone” she said fighting back the tears that wanted to break the surface, she risked a glance back at wendy before looking back at the man “There is nothing left for me, all i have is nightmares and a bite mark that won’t go away” 

He put his finger to her mouth while with the other putting it around her back “This world has nothing to offer you as it is” his eyes started really glowing at this point which seemed to go right through her “Come with me to a world where none of this matters anymore” 

“If i say yes what happens” 

“None of this world can affect you anymore” he stepped back and looked at her with his hand held out

She sighed and put her hand in his.

And that's when it all went black and she became nothing.

A vessel for a dream demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats the end of the story, it isn't a happy ending but not every story has a happy ending


End file.
